kingofdragonpassfandomcom-20200213-history
Urgrain
Urgrain, also known as Bad King Urgrain, was, as his nickname suggests, a terrible king. Based on in-game references Urgrain reigned somewhere between the Storm Age and the time your clan settled in Dragon Pass. Though not directly cited, it's likely that it was at least a few centuries before the now, whilst not in the era of the Empire of Dragons friends. Not much is known about him, but, as with the Tragic King Errarth, your ring members will often take him as an example, in order to advise you on what not to do. His name also serves as the bottom rank of the "how well you are doing"-gauge. Misdeeds His misdeeds are plentiful: *"Bad King Urgrain ignored the entreaties of his war leaders, who told him that his forces were too small to join the Battle of Kanda Fant. This is why all the tales of the Urgraini are tales of woe." *"Bad King Urgrain whipped a poet, and that poet wrote the sagas that preserve his name in infamy." *"Bad King Urgrain encouraged feuds between his neighbors. This gave them practice at war, so when Oskul united them, Urgrain was doomed." *"King Urgrains' lands were prosperous for a week. Then shamans came and took credit, and he beheaded them. That was the beginning of the end for Bad King Urgrain." *"Bad King Urgrain declared that Doruskul was his brother, but when Doruskul won more glory at the Battle of Kanda Fant, he threw Doruskul into a ravine." *"When Oskul the Brave slew the Weeping Nights, he aroused the jealousy of Bad King Urgrain, who then outlawed him." *"Bad King Urgrain named his tribe after himself, incurring the jealousy and anger of his tribe-mates." *"Bad King Urgrain sent trolls against King Voskath. Then Voskath sent elves against King Urgrain." *"As a child, the one who would become Bad King Urgrain was subject to violent rages. People said he would overcome them, but they got worse when he seized the crown." *"Bad King Urgrain took gifts from two clans, then ruled against both." *"While a thrall of the Red Tongue clan, many years before he became a bad king, Urgrain assaulted the chieftain's wife. In due course, she gave birth to a litter of blue-skinned foemen." *"Children can be born as criminals. Bad King Urgrain was born when he tore through his mother's womb four weeks early. Some said he was like a broo; others, that his birth was his mother's murder." *"Bad King Urgrain feasted outlaws, and neglected his own subjects." *"Bad King Urgrain rarely granted favors. And when he asked for one, he found every gate barred and every sword drawn against him." *"When Bad King Urgrain granted favors, he asked for repayment at sword and spear tip." *"Bad King Urgrain employed weird outcasts to punish members of his tribe who spoke out against him." *"When Bad King Urgrain had to split up his clan, he sundered families and picked people at random. His people were so enraged that they all left them at once." *"Bad King Urgrain deliberately provoked the spirits of his ancestors, to prove he was a king among kings. He came to regret this." *"When thanes arrived to gift Bad King Urgrain, he took their wares and their wagons and horses, too. He then enslaved the thanes. Their clan came and made war on him, laying waste to his fields." *"When Bad King Urgrain lost the Chalice of Ernalda, his carls wished to desert him. He said he would hunt them down and kill them if they did. So they stayed, but plotted his downfall." *"Bad King Urgrain killed a spirit-talker who told him the shades were unhappy with his rule. Then he came down with the gout." *"Bad King Urgrain had a prophet dipped in lime, but it was his own skin that peeled off." *"King Voskath made peace with Bad King Urgrain, but Urgrain broke the peace. Urgrain's lawspeakers were tongue-tide for a year after that." *"He tried to placate neighbours who had just about enough of him with rotten grain, flat ale and moth-eaten cloth as gifts/weregild." *"Bad King Urgrain was once a thrall. The mistreatment he faced at the hands of the Red Tongue Clan made him hateful and cruel." *"Bad King Urgrain killed all those who rebelled against him, until his clan consisted of two cows, a trickster, and his donkey." *"Bad King Urgrain was stubborn and waged war often on Ducks, never seeking peace until they ringed his hall with drawn swords." *"Bad King Urgrain had nothing but bad things to say about kings, until he became one himself." *"Bad King Urgrain rarely granted favors. And when he did, he asked for payment five time over the original amount, enforced by his weaponthanes." *"Bad King Urgrain allied with the Ordrangi just to learn where they were weakest. Then he burned them alive." *"When Bad King Urgrain was mighty, he started no feud he did not end. But when he fell from Orlanth's favor, his many feuds ended him." *"Before he was killed by Oskul, Bad King Urgrain was reduced to banditry." *"When the other Vingkotling kings made marriages and cemented agreements, Bad King Urgrain got drunk and pursued their daughters." *He consorted with bandits, toasting them in his hall. *He picked fights, a lot. *He often let his people starve. *He did not uphold Orlanthi custom unless desperate. Urgrain's own heirs didn't do very well either: *"After his failed attempt to replicate his father's rites of kingship, Urgrain Urgrainsson burned for seven days." *"Uvuli Urgrainsdottir used magic to prevent her husband from doing what her beloved brother could not." Trivia *A clan that really dislikes yours will often compare your king/queen to Urgrain. *Attaining his namesake rank on the How well are you doing gauge will mean game-over. Category:History Category:Humans